1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination of a wheeled cart and tree stand used principally by deer hunters.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several different combination wheeled deer cart and tree stands, all of which have different features with different benefits and drawbacks.
The Shoestock, Sr. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,291 has a cart with two portions which come apart to form a tree stand with first and second frame portions. The lower portion is attached to the tree to form a step for reaching the second portion. Both portions are attached to the tree with frame members indented to receive the curved surface of a tree. A top frame member and a bottom frame member on either side of the tree cooperate to secure the frame to the tree. It appears to be a cumbersome and difficult method for attaching the tree stand to the tree and for assembling and disassembling the cart.
The Michno patent U.S. Pat No. 5,492,196, shows a cart with a folding chair on a frame. A belt attached to a hook at the top of the frame encircles the tree. The folding chair has a platform it rests on which engages the tree.
The Beardslee, Jr. patent U.S. Pat No. 5,624,008, shows a cart which detaches into two frame parts forming an upper and lower portion when attached to a tree. The attachment to the tree is by upper and lower frame members on either side of the tree providing a friction engagement of the tree. There are adjustable positions along the frame for attaching a handle portion around the tree.
The Strickland patent, U.S. Pat No. 4,321,982 shows a cart having a platform with a chain attaching the platform to the tree and a handle portion of the cart for engaging one side of the tree above the platform, the length of the handle having an adjustment for engaging the tree.
The Briggs patent, U.S. Pat No. 3,353,379 has a platform with a chain for encircling a portion of the tree and a handle with a chain for encircling a second portion of the tree. The platform also has a brace, nailed to the tree, beneath the platform for support.
In all of the above examples the adjustments and attachments for securing the cart to the tree and for folding or assembling the cart into its various parts are cumbersome. The methods of attaching the tree stand to the tree do not result in a very stable tree stand. Once the tree stand is attached to the tree there are no adjustments for the height of the seat. Further the platforms of the tree stands described above are relatively small restricting the hunter""s ability to use the tree stand.
The invention comprises a combination tree stand and game cart, which is easy to attach to a tree, is stable, provides a large platform to stand on and has an adjustable height seat. The combination tree stand and game cart is easy to configure from a cart to a tree stand and easy to attach to a tree. The cart handle is adjustable in length. The cart handle can be short for hauling the cart and supplies into the woods and lengthened to haul game and supplies out of the woods. The adjustable length handle also serves as an adjustable height seat, which can be adjusted after the tree stand is attached to a tree. The tree stand has a large platform for the hunter to climb onto and move around on. The hunter can adjust the height of the seat while on the platform. The seat also tilts for ease of dismounting or for the comfort of the user. The seat can also be positioned as a back rest.
The combination tree stand and game cart has a pair of detachable wheels which can be stored on the back on the tree stand frame so that the tires are between the tree and the tree stand when in use as a tree stand.
The wheel carriage is foldable so that it folds up underneath the platform when it is being used as a tree stand. Alternatively the wheel carriage can be removed entirely for a tree stand only mode of use.
The cart handle pivots on the cart frame to become a vertical frame member for supporting the seat and for securely attaching the tree stand to the tree. A pair of cables running from the platform frame to the handles when they are in the upright position provides support for the tree stand platform. Converting from the cart configuration to the tree stand configuration is accomplished by simply removing two pins from the arms, and connecting the cables on the tree stand platform.
Bars from the tree stand frame securely engage the tree for stability and a belt attached to the upper portion of the tree stand encompasses the tree and is pulled tight to secure the tree stand to a tree. A xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d screw can be used with the tree stand frame to ensure a stable position of the tree stand on the tree.
It is an object of the invention to wheel the tree stand through the woods as a cart for carrying articles and game.
It is an object of the invention to easily attach the tree stand to a tree at variably selected heights.
It is an object of the invention to easily adjust the height of the seat portion of the tree stand relative the platform for seat comfort.
It is an object of the invention to tilt or adjust the angle of the seat.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lightweight combination tree stand and game cart.
It is an object of the invention to provide a large platform to stand on in for the tree stand.
It is an object of the invention to use the cart handle as an adjustable extension to adjust out for game length when used as a game cart.
It is an object of the invention to simply, quickly and easily convert the cart to a tree stand.
It is an object of the invention to carry the tree stand into the woods like a backpack with straps attached to the tree stand.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.